Determining an outdoors location (geographical position) of a User Equipment (UE) in a wireless communications system can be performed using signal measurements made by the UE or an associated eNode B and also by using position and/or velocity calculations based on the signal measurements. One example of a wireless communications network is a network implementing third generation partnership project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) technology. Positioning methods that are used in wireless networks include network assisted Global Navigation Satellites Systems (GNSS) methods, downlink positioning and enhanced cell-identification methods. GNSS methods can be ineffective when a UE is located indoors due to attenuation of the signals by roofs, walls and other objects. Even where an indoors location can be performed using GNSS, the level of accuracy is likely to be too low for the derived indoors position to be useful for potential applications such as indoors navigation in buildings such as museums, airports and hospitals and mobile object-tracking for objects such as mobile robots or specialist equipment (e.g. hospital equipment).